


The Solidity of Flowers

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [43]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: FFVI AU. After the world is saved in Figaro. Comfort in them is expected, flowers maybe less so





	The Solidity of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 20
> 
> Jowd's turn.

Flowers were in full bloom around him, their scents tinging the air. Jowd breathed in and slowly out. In a way it was a strange thing to find solace here in Cabanela’s garden. He came here to escape the thoughts of stone walls and cell doors, and _his _face. But then, he mused, staring around at the colourful bursts of flowers and tendrils of vines—Cabanela seemed set on competing with and outdoing the closest oasis—maybe it did make sense. The Jester would never have created such a thing. The only creation if such it could be called came from destruction.

He sighed. And that was past where it belonged. This was now and better. Alma and Kamila were here, the Jester was gone, only Cabanela remained, the world was on a better track. No more cells, no more deep caves (once in a while he almost missed it). It was easy to know all that. And some days… it wasn’t.

“Jowd?” Alma entered his field of vision and on the floor with him. Worried eyes met his. “Are you all right?” So, she had noticed.

“It’s nothing new.”

She gave him a small sad smile of understanding and cupped his cheek with one hand, the other running over his beard before she hugged him.

He gathered her close, taking in the feel of her in his arms and under his hands. He breathed in the light scent of her hair mingled with the flowers. He listened to her breath.

How many times had he painted her over that year? How many times feeling more the fool each time he stared until the image dissipated, untouchable and empty? She was gone and they were no replacement. Of course she was gone; they all were. His mouth quirked. He was the truest fool in the end.

He held onto her and she squeezed back. Her fingers ran soothing lines up and down his back. They remained so for a time, until she shifted to lean past him with a sudden mischievous glint in her eye. With a very gentle tug she pulled over a hanging blue-purple bloom next to his hair.

“There, not bad at all.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Jowd replied.

She carefully released the bloom to let it hang back in place. “Of course,” she said lightly and kissed him.

“Not a baaad look at all, baby, but I can think of one better.”

They glanced up at the familiar drawl. Cabanela swept past them to kneel next to a small bed of flowers nearby.

“Are you sure that’s all right?” Alma asked as he pulled away a purple flower with broad petals.

“They won’t laaast much longer anyway,” Cabanela said lightly. “They’ll come back when they’re ready.”

Jowd raised an eyebrow, but didn’t bother with a protest he knew would fall on deaf ears when Cabanela bent over them to place the flower in his hair.

“Theeere, a pretty flower for the prettiest king,” Cabanela said as he straightened and looked down at the pair with sparkling eyes.

Alma pulled back and Jowd found himself under a calculating stare. Then she nodded. “Very pretty,” she agreed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t know,” Jowd said mildly, but found some of the tension had eased from his shoulders.

“Youuu wouldn’t,” Cabanela replied before swirling away to give some other patch of flowers he deemed in need of his attention.

Jowd wrapped an arm around Alma and watched Cabanela work before closing his eyes. At one point the thought of having anything like this again was laughable. His paintings held more solidity than this dream. And yet despite all the odds here they were and he wouldn’t, couldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
